


Hope In The Storm

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Aiba tries to escape the drudgery of his life.





	Hope In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> written for the je-united exchange

The banging on the door to his office finally stopped and Aiba breathed a sigh of relief. He'd had more than enough for today. Unfortunately the silence only lasted five minutes before a new sound emerged - one of a lock being opened. Aiba lifted his head off the table where it had been resting and gave the intruder an uncharacteristic glare.

"I thought I had the only key," he grumbled.

"I've found it always pays to know where to find a spare when you need one," Nino answered smoothly. "What's going on Aiba-shi? Sho said you threw your phone at his head."

Aiba's face fell. "He's all right isn't he?"

"Who Sho?" Nino laughed. "It'd take a lot more than a phone to crack that hard skull of his."

"I just got frustrated. Everyday I'm stuck in this suit and tie attending endless boring meetings. It's stifling." He felt like the life was being sucked out of him and for what - nothing. Nothing he ever did here mattered. He was just a figurehead, a stand-in for his father, the company president when he was too busy.

"What would you rather be doing - Singing and dancing?"

Aiba laughed. "Could you imagine?"

Nino grinned. "If only we'd actually sent off those Johnny's applications when we were kids. We could be famous."

Aiba let that fantasy roll around in his head for a while. He and Nino, on stage together, girls screaming for them as they sang and danced some complicated routine. 

"Still, I've heard the top idols schedules are crazy. Maybe even worse than yours."

"It's not the schedule - you know that." Aiba answered. "It's the environment."

"So go out for a while. Take some fresh air. Go to the zoo - looking at animals always cheers you up."

"I can't. I have another meeting in," Aiba checked his watch, his face falling in dismay, "fifteen minutes."

Nino shrugged. "So? You're the boss. Or close enough to it."

"And people - and by people I mean Sho - are just going to let me walk out the door?" Sho was Aiba's personal assistant, and he took his job very seriously. Too seriously sometimes, in Aiba's opinion. He sometimes wondered if Sho remembered that they were friends too, long before their current situation.

Nino considered that for a moment. "You have a point. Wait here," he said before he slipped out the door. As if Aiba had anywhere else to go. He returned a few minutes later clutching a bag.

"What's that?"

"My gym clothes," Nino replied, throwing the bag to Aiba who caught it and then moved to close the blinds, cutting off the rest of the office from view. "Put them on. Don't worry they're clean," he added when Aiba just gave him a quizzical look.

Aiba sighed, stood and started pulling at his tie.

"This is never going to work," he said once he was standing in Nino's clothes. Aiba was glad there was no mirror in his office. Nino's clothes tended to be on the loose side but they were still obviously ill-fitting on Aiba's taller, leaner frame. And that wasn't even getting into his taste; he must look pretty ridiculous. This impression wasn't helped by Nino covering his mouth with his hand as if to stifle a laugh. Maybe he should throw his phone again. 

"Sure it will," Nino reassured when he'd gotten himself back under control. "The plan's easy. I'll distract Sho and you head for the elevators. If anybody tries to question you, you just tell them you're going to the gym." The gym was on the fourth floor of the building. Aiba had pushed for it to be built in some old unused office space years ago under the theory that a healthy team was a happy team. It was one of the few accomplishments Aiba felt actually proud of. Nino was still outlining the plan and Aiba tuned back in. "Then just go down to the main lobby and out the door. You normally leave via the carpark so they won't be expecting you and by the time it even occurs to them to question you, you'll be gone."

"How are you going to distract Sho?"

Nino winked. "Leave that to me. And leave your phone behind so he can't contact you and guilt trip you into coming back." And with that, he was out the door.

\---

Aiba waited a few minutes and then peeked out of his door. At the other end of the room there was definitely something happening. A crowd of office workers was gathered around in a circle and Aiba was tempted to go over and see exactly what Nino was up to. He was two steps towards it when he remembered he was supposed to be using this opportunity to escape. He diverted towards the elevators, keeping half an eye on the crowd in case anyone looked back. 

Once he was in the elevator he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the bank of buttons. Should he push the fourth floor button - just in case anyone else got on the elevator - or would he be better off just hitting the ground floor button? He decided on the latter and pushed the button several times as if doing so would convey the urgency to the elevator itself. He drummed his fingers on his leg impatiently as the elevator started its slow descent. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally came to a stop on the ground floor. No-one had got on in the meantime. Aiba had a small moment of panic. This was almost too easy, surely it couldn't be this easy; something was bound to go wrong. He was so caught up in his thoughts the doors nearly closed on him again. He jumped out quickly and half-crouched beside a pot plant while he took a lay of the land. 

There were a few people milling about in the lobby. There were two receptionists behind the desk, one was dealing with someone and the other seemed to be on the phone. Aiba spotted a security guard by the doors. 'Project confidence - you have every right to walk through that door,' Aiba told himself internally, imagining Nino's voice. He straightened up and started walking, straight towards the door, eyes fixed rigidly on his destination.

"Excuse me, sir," A voice called out and Aiba quickened his pace. No, they couldn't stop him now - he was so close. His foot banged into something hard and Aiba found himself falling forwards towards the ground. He'd been so focused on the doors he hadn't noticed the trolley in his path. As he went down his shirt caught on the edge of the trolley. This had the lucky effect of breaking his fall somewhat, so he hit the ground less hard than he otherwise would have, but there was also a large tearing sound as the cloth ripped.

Aiba grunted in pain. His knees and his hands all hurt where he had collided with the trolley and the ground. He could hear footsteps rushing over and that spurred him back into action. They were going to realise who he was and send him back up to his office, to his meeting, to his endless life of drudgery.

He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain. His ankle protested as he put weight on it. He hoped it wasn't sprained, but he didn't have time to dwell on it now. A hand came into his vision, gripping his arm to help him up. He pulled out of it and started limping towards the door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he called out to no-one in particular as he went.

As he bolted out the door, luck seemed to be on his side again. A couple were just exiting a taxi right in front of him. He dived through the open back door into the taxi.

"Drive," he gasped.

"Yes sir," the slightly startled driver replied. "Um, where too, sir."

Aiba shook his head, and waved in a vague direction. "Just drive."

The taxi took off.

\---

"Honestly I don't know what's gotten into everyone today." Sho complained as Nino followed him towards Aiba's office. "First Aiba, now you. Did the coffee machine break?"

Nino shrugged in reply and Sho just shook his head in exasperation. He seemed a little surprised that Nino was following him all the way into Aiba's office, but thankfully he didn't complain about that too. Nino just hoped that Aiba had managed to get away.

"Okay Aiba, we really need to get down to that mee-," Sho cut off abruptly as he spotted Aiba's empty chair. He turned his head to look around the room as if Aiba might be hiding behind the door or the pot plant. Nino grinned to himself and maneuvered around Sho to plop himself down in Aiba's chair and swing his feet up onto the desk.

"He's not here, he left."

"I can see that." Sho replied. "Left to where?"

Nino shrugged. "I dunno."

"Great," Sho threw up his hands. "This meeting's important."

"C'mon Sho. Nobody's going to actually care if he's there or not. He's just a stand-in for his Dad." He echoed Aiba's words from earlier.

Sho frowned. "That's not true and you know it. We've closed countless deals only on the basis of Aiba's natural charm. Stuff his Dad never would have been able to get through. That's why he assigned him to this division."

"Sure," Nino agreed, glad that Sho had protested. "I know that, and you know that, but everyone forgets to tell Aiba that. He thinks he's worthless." Nino sighed dramatically, just to press his point. "So he's run away."

"And you didn't help him at all." Sho had just seemed to realise exactly what was up with Nino earlier. Nino didn't even bother to pretend innocence.

"Well maybe if he's gone for a few hours people might remember to show their appreciation a little more."

"You're going to get me fired for this." Sho pulled out his phone. The sound of Aiba's ringtone echoed throughout the office.

"Oops, looks like he left it behind."

Sho threw a glare Nino's way as he moved over to where Aiba's phone was ringing on his desk. "And his wallet too?"

Nino's feet dropped from the desk. "Eh?" Sho picked up Aiba's phone and the wallet that was sitting next to it. That wasn't part of the plan. What was Aiba going to do without money? He shared a concerned glance with Sho.

"He can't have gone far, right?"

\---

After a few minutes of staring back the way they had come to see if anyone was pursuing him - they weren't - Aiba let himself relax. He'd never been in a taxi before, he'd always been driven around by his chauffeur. It was quite exciting. He bounced on the cheap leather seat, testing it out. He peered intensely at the controls, the counter calculating his fare, the can of coffee the driver had in his cup holder. Then he remembered he still hadn't really told the driver where he was going. He thought about it for a second, Nino had suggested the zoo, but he thought maybe some shopping might be in order.

"Could you take me to Omotesandō?" He could buy a new outfit and replace Nino's clothes. He checked out the rip he'd caused in Nino's shirt. It was large enough to stick his hand through. He could see the driver checking him out through the rear-view mirror. He didn't look too happy. Aiba realised it must be because of how he looked. Maybe the driver was concerned he couldn't pay. Well he could fix that, he thought.

His hand went into his pocket and closed around empty air. He tried to surreptitiously check his other pocket. Nothing there either. Then he remembered - he'd put his wallet with his phone when he was changing and hadn't picked it up again.

"Is something wrong?" The taxi driver asked. Aiba avoided meeting his eyes through the rear view mirror.

"Um, maybe you could just pull over here instead." Aiba said. 

The taxi pulled to a stop and the driver turned in his seat to face Aiba properly.

"That will be 2,400 yen," he said.

Aiba gave his best grin. "About that..," he started. "I seem to have forgotten my wallet." He laughed but the taxi driver didn't look amused. "Listen, if you go back to where you picked me up, go to the front desk, ask for Ninomiya Kazunari, he'll pay the fare for you."

The taxi driver gave him a suspicious look. "Right, back it is. If you're lying it'll be the police station for you."

"No I can't go back," Aiba protested. "But he will pay. I promise."

The taxi driver jumped out of the car and came around to pull Aiba from the car. His grip on Aiba's arm was strong. "I'm sorry, but I can't just accept your word for it. There's a police box just over here, we'll sort this out." Aiba stumbled as the man began pulling him along. 

They'd only gone a few steps, Aiba still protesting and trying to pull out of the man's grip, when a voice asked, "Is there a problem?" Aiba spun around and found himself face to face with a man who was staring at them curiously.

"Other than this man is trying to evade a fare you mean." Once again the taxi driver didn't sound too happy to be interrupted. 

"I'm not evading a fare," Aiba pleaded. "I told you, I forgot my wallet but my friend will definitely pay if you go see him."

The taxi driver grunted. "You think I was born yesterday. Look at the state of you."

"It's true." 

"How much is the fare?" the stranger asked.

"2,400 yen."

The stranger pulled out his wallet and handed over the money to the driver. "This should cover it." The taxi driver accepted the money, gave Aiba another dirty look and then got back in his car and departed. Aiba breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the stranger who had a rather distant and dreamy look on his face. 

"Thank you so much." He wanted to hug the man but realised that would probably be going too far so he settled for grabbing the man's hand and shaking it. The man seemed taken aback anyway.

"No problem," he assured. Aiba reiterated his words to the taxi driver about Nino paying back the money if he went to see him.

"Ah, I see, I see," And Aiba wondered if he really believed him or not. He tried again to reassure the man it was true. The guy seemed to just decide to humour him. "Maybe later - there's a storm coming." The stranger pointed up at the sky where off on the horizon dark clouds were starting to build. "Well, I'll be going," he said before wandering off. Aiba yelled out his thanks again.

\---

Once the stranger left, Aiba was lost. He had no money with which to catch another taxi or any other sort of transport. No phone to call for help - he wasn't even sure he could remember Nino's number anyway. He should probably just head back to the office. It wasn't exactly the type of getaway he or Nino had been envisioning but it was the best he was going to get. He started off back in the direction of the office. It was slower going than he wanted, his ankle was still sore from his earlier accident. He limped along forlornly. 

A large drop of water falling on his head made Aiba look up, whereupon he was promptly splashed straight in the face with another drop and then another. Then the sky unleashed - a flash and a crack of thunder broke the air. The storm had arrived. Umbrellas started coming out along the street but as Aiba had none, he was soon thoroughly soaked. He looked around for some shelter; the rain getting heavier with each passing second. He tried to enter a store, but the clerk took one look at him and shooed him out. And the same with the next one. Aiba didn't bother with any other stores after that. He was already soaked to bone and there was no other shelter that he could see nearby. 

Aiba plodded along one foot in front of the other. He was cold and miserable and scared - the storm was fierce, a few lightning strikes had seemed to hit several buildings nearby, the noise from the rain and the thunder was deafening and the wind was howling down the streets making trees sway dangerously. The only advantage seemed to be that at least the cold had numbed his ankle so it wasn't hurting anymore. The streets were almost deserted of pedestrians by now - everyone had done the sensible thing and gone indoors.

He saw a small awning up ahead. It was being buffeted badly by the wind but was still standing and Aiba moved quickly to get under it. It wouldn't give him much protection, but at the least the rain wasn't hitting him full on anymore.

"Hey," A voice sounded behind him and Aiba turned to see a handsome man frowning at him, his eyebrows drawn down angrily. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm sorry," Aiba stuttered, "I just wanted to get out of the storm for," he stopped. What was the point in explaining? None of the other shopkeepers had cared. Why should this one? He started to move off.

"Hey, no, wait." Aiba felt a hand on his arm, stopping him and he looked back into the stranger's face, now looking at him in concern. "I just meant you shouldn't be out in this weather at all. Come wait inside."

Aiba hesitated at the door. "But I'm a mess."

"Don't worry about it," the man assured. Once he'd pulled Aiba through the door, into the entryway, he added. "Wait here - I'll get you a towel," he paused, "and some spare clothes." Aiba nodded and the man rushed off. He looked around. It seemed to be a small restaurant, packed with patrons waiting out the storm. A few turned their heads to look his way but most were focused on their food and conversation.

The man came back, holding a towel, which Aiba took gratefully, and a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants.

"There's a bathroom, just down here," The man gestured. "You can change in there." 

"Thank you...," This was the second time today that a stranger had helped him and he had no names with which to even thank them properly.

"Jun," the man said, seeming to understand Aiba's pause. "Call me Jun."

"Masaki." Aiba replied, using his first name since that was what Jun had done.

Jun smiled again, and Aiba felt his heart beating a little more strongly in his chest. To avoid Jun seeing the blush that was surely gracing his cheeks by now, he turned towards the bathroom Jun had indicated earlier. Once in the bathroom, he lent against the wall taking deep breaths until he'd calmed down. He changed quickly - Jun's clothes were still a little off, but they were a much better fit than Nino's had been. 

When he came out, still rubbing his hair dry with the towel, Jun was behind the counter. He gestured for Aiba to come and sit down at one of the stools lined up along the counter. Jun put a bowl of Katsudon in front of him.

"Um, Thanks but," he paused unsure. "I don't have any money," he finished. It was normally such a ridiculous statement for him and yet here he was. 

Jun just smiled. "It's okay. Eat up."

The smell from the bowl in front of him was amazing. Rich and full, it was already better than anything the cook's at home made and he hadn't even tasted it yet. He grabbed his chopsticks and dug in as if he hadn't eaten in months, not just since lunch. He looked up and found Jun watching him closely.

"Delicious," he said around another mouthful of rice. 

Jun's smile spoke of amusement and satisfaction to see his dish be so warmly received. Aiba spent the rest of the evening encased in the warm and cosy ambience of Jun's restaurant. Jun kept bringing him food and drinks and after the first few times, he stopped protesting that it was too much. He played a little game where he tried to figure out which of the other patrons were regulars versus which had just come in to wait out the storm. It was trickier than he thought - Jun was a very amicable host, even though it was busy he didn't leave anyone feeling ignored. 

As the storm started to die down, people started trickling out. Aiba thought he should probably go too. 

"Well, I should probably be going," Aiba said reluctantly, as he noticed he was the only one left. "I'll return your clothes as soon as possible." Maybe he'd buy Jun a whole new wardrobe to thank him. He deserved it for his help tonight. He was about to ask if he could borrow an umbrella when Jun asked,

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" 

"Eh?"

"I mean it's not much, but I have an extra futon." When Aiba hesitated, Jun added, "No ulterior motives, I swear. Just a bed. It doesn't feel right to send you back out into that." He gestured out the window where the rain was still falling, though much lighter than before.

Did Jun think he was homeless? He'd obviously found him in a deplorable state - no money, no phone, badly fitted and torn clothes, soaking wet. He must've looked in a right state. He should clear this misunderstanding up immediately - and yet. Nobody had ever treated him so kindly as Jun was doing now with no thought of getting anything in return. People were always either scared or intimidated by his power, or cosying up to him in order to get closer to that power. He liked that feeling. Would it be so wrong to indulge in it for one night? He could always clear things up tomorrow. 

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Jun looked relieved. "It's up this way," he said as Aiba followed him through a small curtain behind the counter. It led to a stairway that led upstairs to a small apartment, the whole place was probably no bigger than the living room of Aiba's house, but it was neat and tidy and well kept.

Jun bustled about gathering bedding, as Aiba stood to the side unsure - should he offer to help? Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea after all, he had no right to take up Jun's food, shelter and space, just because he was lonely - it was nothing but selfish indulgence. He should ask for that umbrella and go. His resolve weakened when Jun looked up from where he was laying down the bedding, his dark eyes sparkling, and dissolved completely as he jumped up and grabbed Aiba by the wrist, pulling him along to show him where the bathroom was so he could have a bath.

Aiba soaked in the tub and reveled in the feeling. With his belly full of food and wine and the warmth from the water, it was like he hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. The only downside seemed to be that with body warmed up again, the pain in his ankle had returned.

When he came out of the bathroom, Jun was sitting on the bed waiting for him, a bandage in his hand. "I noticed you were limping earlier," he explained. "Sit down and I'll wrap your ankle." They swapped places, Aiba on the bed while Jun crouched down in front of him and set to work. His hands were gentle as he carefully wound the bandage around the injured foot. Tingles sparked along Aiba's legs at each touch and Aiba was sure it wasn't from the injury. 

"Is that all right?" Jun asked when he was done. 

"Yeah." Aiba tested it out to make sure it wasn't too tight, but Jun had done it perfectly. "Thanks."

Jun wasn't looking at him directly and Aiba wondered if he was imagining the faint blush on his cheeks or whether it was just a combination of the angle and lighting. "No problem. I hope it feels better in the morning." 

"Me too." Their gazes met and for a second it was like time stopped. It was cliché and corny but Aiba felt like he could suddenly understand the saying of getting lost in someone's eyes. Jun broke contact first, looking away as if embarrassed.

"We should probably get some sleep."

Aiba stood. At the doorway between the bedroom and living room he paused, unsure for a moment.

"Good night," he eventually said.

"Good night," Jun replied.

\---

Aiba rolled over onto his side. He lay still for a few minutes before rolling over onto his other side. He half sat up and punched his pillow but even that didn't work. He'd woken up a few minutes ago and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Maybe the environment was too different from what he was used too. Moonlight filtering through the window let him see enough of the apartment that he could make out the door to Jun's bedroom. After staring at it for some long minutes he got up and wandered in that direction, hovering in the doorway, trying to make out Jun's form on the bed.

"Masaki, is that you?" The lamp next to Jun's bed came on and Jun blinked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Aiba apologised. He hadn't meant to disturb Jun.

"You have to stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Apologising for everything."

"Sorry," Aiba said automatically and then winced when he realised, but Jun was chuckling. He patted the bed, indicating that Aiba should sit. Aiba shuffled in and perched on the end of the bed. 

"Can't sleep?" Jun asked, concern lacing his voice.

Aiba didn't answer. At least not directly. "The rain's stopped. I should probably go."

"Now?" Surprise laced Jun's voice. "At least wait until morning," he argued.

Aiba looked down at his lap. "You're too kind. Why are you being so nice to me?" Aiba couldn't understand it. Normally when people were nice to him it was because they were sucking up or wanted something from him. That Jun was just being nice, just to be nice, felt strange.

Jun's expression was gentle and open. "You looked like you were having a rough time. I don't like seeing people in trouble."

Aiba opened his mouth to explain that he really was wasting his time on someone who didn't really need any help. Yes, he'd been in a spot of trouble yesterday, but it was all of his own doing and in reality he was a spoiled rich kid. Before he could though, Jun started talking again.

"And...Look I know I said that there was no ulterior motive and I meant it, really, I don't expect anything from you, but…" Jun trailed off again and he looked away, his face flushing. "Well, you are, pretty cute."

Jun thought he was cute. So he hadn't been imagining the attraction. The thought made him happy. Here was someone who without knowing his connections liked him for who he was. Or who he thought he was. That thought brought Aiba back to the ground.

"You too," Aiba admitted back. "It's probably why I've stayed here longer than I should." 

"You should stay. I want you to." Jun was so intense, and maybe he felt it too, because he backed off all of a sudden. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no pressure."

Aiba almost had to laugh. Instead he leaned forward until his face was millimetres from the other. "No pressure," he murmured before closing the gap and pressing his lips against Jun's. Jun hesitated for a second when Aiba's lips touched his before giving into the kiss.

"Stay," Jun reiterated when the kiss broke, pulling Aiba down to lay beside him in the bed.

"Okay,' Aiba replied. With the sound of Jun's gentle breathing and the warmth of his body next to him, Aiba found himself relaxing in a way he hadn't been able to on the futon. He was asleep before he knew it.

\---

Aiba awoke the next morning to the sounds of steps moving hurriedly through the apartment. It took him a moment to remember where he was, Jun's bed, but space next to him was empty. 

"You're awake early," he said sleepily as Jun passed close by.

Jun looked mildly upset. It turned out to be directed at himself. "I was trying not to wake you."

"Didn't work," Aiba teased, grabbing Jun's hand and squeezing gently so Jun knew he wasn't upset at being woken. When he let go, Jun moved his hand up to Aiba's face and gently brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over Aiba's eye away.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll be back later," he said gently.

"You're going somewhere?" 

"To the market. If you want the freshest food, you have to be there early."

Aiba had never been to a market before. His natural curiosity woke him up better than any alarm clock or morning cup of coffee could have.

"Can I come?" he asked.

Jun looked surprised but happy. "Sure." 

Aiba sat up on the edge of the bed. He touched his feet to the ground carefully, mindful of his ankle, but it only twinged slightly as he put some pressure on it. He gave a relieved sigh, and stood. Jun indicated to his wardrobe as he left the room.

"Help yourself."

Aiba wandered over to the wardrobe. It felt slightly weird to be going through someone else's clothes. Very intimate. He finally settled on a light purple t-shirt and some jeans. When he came out of the bedroom Jun eyes seem transfixed on his body. 

"Is something wrong?"

Jun shook his head. "No." He cleared his throat, "You look great."

Aiba couldn't help the pleased grin that broke on his face at Jun's words.

\---

They walked down to the market which was only a couple of blocks away. Stalls full of vegetables, eggs, even some live chickens, straight from the farms were all arrayed around a large square. It was chaotic but lively and Aiba marveled at it all. As they browsed, Jun showed him how to tell which vegetables were fresh versus which were over or under ripe. Aiba watched in awe as Jun bartered with the farmers to get the best price. It was a new side to Jun, one of steely resolve and toughness - not to mention sexy as hell.

There were a few fishermen with ice-chests full of fish, but Jun walked straight past them, not even sparing them a glance.

"You're not buying any fish?" Aiba asked. He was sure there had been a few fish dishes on Jun's menu.

"I have a friend who likes to fish. He always brings me his catch."

They must have spent at least a couple of hours at the markets. Jun bought them breakfast from a small bakery and they ate as they wandered around. Aiba couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

"We have one more stop on the way home," Jun said as they left the market. He grabbed Aiba's hand and tugged him into a clothes store. "C'mon, you need some clothes that actually fit."

"I think you've wasted enough money on me." Aiba protested once again. He didn't add that he could actually afford to buy this whole store, and probably half the street.

"It's fine. Besides, as good as you look in it, I would like my favourite shirt back eventually."

Aiba looked down at the shirt he was wearing and then back at Jun in consternation. "This is your favourite?" He swatted Jun's arm. "Why didn't you say something? I would've picked something else." He hoped he wasn't stretching it too out of shape.

"Well, I don't often get to see how great it looks, unless I stand in front of a mirror all day, and some people would say that's narcissistic." Jun grinned and Aiba couldn't help but match it. "C'mon, we'll find you something even hotter to wear. Think of it as a challenge."

They wandered the store discussing outfits. Jun's taste was a little different from Aiba's but not terribly so. It was clear he was up on the latest fashion trends and he had a keen eye for detail. Aiba tended to be a little more eclectic, mixing and matching the latest styles with old favourites. He giggled when he thought of what Jun would make of Nino's outfits if he ever saw them. Jun, who was holding a weird multicoloured scarf, dropped it immediately and gave Aiba a wounded look. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." Aiba couldn't quite keep the laugh out of his voice as he shook his head to show he meant no offense. "You look like you're enjoying this." 

Jun's smile spoke volumes. "You could say it's a hobby," he agreed. "What about you?"

What about him? Aiba wasn't sure how to answer that. Most of his days were spent at the office. Even the last time he'd went to karaoke had been a work event, schmoozing clients. Jun must have taken his silence the wrong way. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Jun apologised, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"No, its fine," Aiba assured, brushing past the awkwardness, not wanting to ruin the day by dwelling on the secret he was, he supposed, now officially keeping from Jun. "I guess I like animals." 

"Animals." Jun repeated.

"You don't like them?"

"No, I do." Jun frowned. "They just don't seem to be very interested in me back."

"I can't imagine anyone not being interested in you."

Jun blushed and turned away, picking a shirt to go with the jeans he already had over his arm. He thrust them towards Aiba. 

"Here, try these on."

Aiba accepted the clothes and turned towards the change room, Jun following behind. Jun stopped as they reached the curtain, but Aiba, on impulse, grabbed Jun's wrist and pulled him into the change room with him. Reaching over Jun's shoulder to pull the curtain closed he used the moment to wrap his arm around Jun's neck and draw him in for a kiss. Jun's lips met his eagerly and Aiba brought his other hand up to run through Jun's hair as the kiss deepened, their tongues swirling and exploring each other's mouths. He felt Jun's hands settle on his hips.

"What was that for?" Jun asked when they resurfaced for air.

"Just because." 

Jun laughed.

\---

They walked back to Jun's shop hand in hand. Some of the goods that Jun had ordered at the market were waiting for them when they got back. Aiba helped Jun carry them in. He watched Jun put some of them away and begin preparations for the day's customers.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked. Jun had done so much for him already, the least he could do was help out.

"Sure," Jun answered, "the lunch crowd will be coming in soon." And he threw Aiba an apron. 

\---

The lunch crowd was slightly different from the mix of people who were in the restaurant the night before. It seemed to Aiba like it was mostly women, and they seemed far more interested in the proprietor than they were the food. Jun, for his part, seemed very patient and accommodating, flirting back a little occasionally, although he tended to look towards Aiba when he did so as if to check if it was okay. Aiba found it cute, and tried to indicate so. This set the ladies off, whispering and giggling behind their hands as their eyes flicked between the two men. 

\---

Aiba was wiping down the last of the tables when a man walked in carrying a big plastic tub.

"Jun-san, I brought your...Ahh!" He exclaimed as he caught sight of Aiba. Aiba too, was surprised. It was the man who had helped him with the taxi fare yesterday. Aiba bowed in greeting and the other man nodded back. Jun appeared from the back of the store.

"Oh-chan. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." He walked over and grabbed the tub from Oh-chan's hands. He turned to Aiba.

"This is my friend I told you about who brings the fish," He lifted the tub slightly, "Ohno Satoshi,"  
"Ohno, this is Masaki. He's….a new friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Jun looked baffled.

"You too," Aiba said hurriedly, ignoring Jun for the moment. He had a sudden feeling this was all going to go south very quickly.

Ohno took a stool. "I went to see your friend, by the way. He's really worried about you. He and some other guy named Sho were pretty frantic. If I'd known you were here with Jun I could've assured him you were fine."

"Your friend?"

Once again, Jun was ignored. This time by Ohno. "You should probably contact him. He gave me his number in case I saw you again." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Aiba. It was one of his business cards - Aiba had a whole stack full of his own on his desk. Aiba felt bad as he studied the card. It's not like he'd forgotten about Nino, or Sho, but he'd been having such a great time with Jun.

He turned to Jun, who was looking between the pair and clearly trying to parse the conversation. "Can I borrow your phone?" he asked sadly.

\---

Aiba was sitting despondently on the very stool that had been such a comfort - had it been just the night before? He'd refused to answer Jun's questions, not wanting to see the hurt of being lied to in his face, and eventually Jun had left him alone. Ohno too had given him his space. 

He looked up as the door banged open. 

"Masaki!" Nino called as he raced through the restaurant and caught up Aiba in hug. "There you are. I've been worried sick."

"Sorry," Aiba mumbled into Nino's neck. 

Sho had followed closely behind Nino, and Aiba thought for a second that he might embrace him too, but instead he turned to Jun and Ohno, who had been conversing softly together at the other end of the bar, and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for looking after him."

"No Problem." Jun replied. He was taking in the two new men consideringly. Probably appraising their fancy suits and coming to the right conclusion.

"We will, of course, pay for any inconvenience." Sho added. 

"I don't want your money," Jun answered and this time his voice was icy. Sho was clearly taken aback. He adjusted his suit jacket and turned back to Nino and Aiba. 

"Well, then," he muttered. 

Nino grinned at Sho's discomfort. "C'mon Aiba-shi, you can tell me all about your little adventure on the way home."

Aiba let himself be pulled along, but he could feel Jun's gaze boring into the back of his head. He came to a stop and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Could he really leave it like this? 

"Guys, can you give me a minute," he called out, making Nino and Sho turn to look back at him. "Alone," he added giving them both a pointed look and hoping they got the message.

"We'll be right outside," Nino said, though now he was the one giving Jun appraising looks as he made his way back to the door. Ohno, taking one look between the two men, also decided it would be a good idea to leave. Aiba was thankful to him and he gave him a small grateful smile as he passed.

Once they'd all left, Aiba faced Jun.

"Jun," He started, but stopped, not sure of the right words for this situation. He eventually settled on, "I didn't mean to lie to you." 

"Technically you didn't." Jun interjected.

"No, but I didn't correct your mistaken impression of me either." He hung his head and dropped into a chair. "It's just that it was so nice to be treated like a person and not a company asset for a change."

Jun's voice was softer than Aiba was expecting. "I don't think your friends out there think of you that way." And closer. Aiba looked up to find Jun had taken the chair next to him.

"No," Aiba agreed, "Well, maybe Sho sometimes, but it is kind of his job, so," Aiba chuckled a bit at that. "We grew up together." he explained. "Meeting new people isn't so easy. Up until yesterday, I can't remember the last person who wanted to help me just to help, with no eye on my money or power. I know it was wrong to indulge in that, but it felt so nice."

"I would've helped you anyway." 

"I know," Aiba acknowledged. "It's the type the person you are. You and Ohno."

"I really am thankful for this time together. It. You made me feel special in a way I haven't for ages." Jun didn't reply so Aiba took a chance and closed the space between them, planting one final kiss on Jun's lips. It was brief, he didn't give Jun a chance to pull away. "And just so you know, that and the other times, had nothing to do with being thankful. It was just about you." He stood and headed for the door.

"Masaki!"

Aiba turned back. He couldn't read the expression on Jun's face. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat began to race. 

"If you need to feel special again, there's always a place for you here at my counter." Jun's lips twitched and he rolled his eyes as if he couldn't quite believe he'd said something so cheesy.

Aiba felt the smile bloom on his face. He raced back to counter and hopped on the stool. "Is it too late for lunch? You worked me so hard earlier. I'm starving," he whined.

Jun laughed as he moved back behind the counter. "What about your friends?"

"They'll come back in in a minute." And they would; if only to see what was taking so long. "I should order for them too. And Oh-chan. I can actually pay this time. Or Sho will," he amended with a grin, grabbing for the menu.

"Lunch, it is." Jun leaned across closer to Aiba and lowered his voice, "But if you want dessert, I'm afraid you'll have to come back later. And alone."

Aiba matched his smile. "It's a promise."


End file.
